pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide O'Keeffe
Adelaide O'Keeffe (5 November 1776 - 4 September 1865) was an Irish poet, amanuensis, and novelist. Life Overview O'Keeffe was born 5 November 1776 in Eustace Street, Dublin. She was the only daughter and 3rd child of playwright John O'Keeffe. She contributed 34 poems to Taylor's Original Poems for Infant Minds by Several Young Persons, London, 1804, 2 volumes (cf. Notes and Queries, 7th ser. iii. 361–2). She wrote National Characters, 1808; Patriarchal Times, London, 1811, 2 volumes (6th edition 1842); A Trip to the Coast (poems), 1819, 12mo; Dudley, a novel, 3 volumes, 1819, 12mo; Poems for Young Children, 1849, 12mo; and The Broken Sword: A tale, 1854, 8vo. She also wrote Zenobia, Queen of Palmyra: A narrative founded on history, 2 volumes 12mo, 1814 (but this must be distinguished from the better known Zenobia; or, The fall of Palmyra: An historical romance (New York, 1837; London, 1838), by William Ware, author of Julian).FitzPatrick, 74. She was known for her children's poetry and authored what is perhaps the 1st verse novel for children. Youth and family O'Keeffe was born in Dublin in 1776. Her father was Irish Catholic playwright John O'Keeffe, and her mother was Irish Protestant actress Mary Heaphy. Adelaide and her brother came under her father's care after her parents' marriage ended. As Donelle Ruwe writes in her study of O'Keeffe's life and works: "When Adelaide was six, her father lost his eyesight and discovered that his wife was having an affair with a Scottish actor named George Graham. Enraged, John O'Keeffe left Ireland forever, taking his children with him."Donelle Ruwe, "Dramatic Monologues and the Novel-in-Verse: Adelaide O'Keeffe and the Creation of Theatrical Children's Poetry in the Long Eighteenth Century." Lion & the Unicorn 33 (2009): 219-34. Mary Heaphy later married Graham, for she felt that, as a Protestant, her 1st union with a Catholic was "not sufficiently binding to prevent a subsequent marriage."Adelaide O'Keeffe,"Memoir," in O’Keeffe'’s Legacy to His Daughter. edited by Adelaide O'’Keeffe.(London: For the Editor, 1834. xi-–xxxviii) xiv. When Mary secretly visited the children, O'Keeffe was, in Adelaide's own words, "inflamed with jealousy" and sent both children to France. 7 year-old Adelaide went to a French convent, and there she stayed until the outbreak of the French revolution 5 years later. 12-year-old Adelaide returned to England, and she never again was far from her father. She served as his amanuensis, and she supported him through her earnings as a governess and an author for almost forty-five years until his death in 1833. As her father's amanuensis, Adelaide O'Keeffe would have recorded his work The Farmer in 1787; Wild Oats in 1791 and in 1795 The Wicklow Mountains. Career Although O'Keeffe was a successful novelist, her greatest claim to literary fame was for her children's poetry. She was one of the 3 main contributors to the important 2-volume collection, Original Poems for Infant Minds (1804, 1805) along with Ann Taylor and Jane Taylor. She followed this publication with Original Poems: Calculated to Improve the Mind of Youth and Allure it to Virtue (1808), The Old Grand-Papa, and Other Poems, for the Amusement of Youth (1812), National Characters Exhibited in Forty Geographical Poems (1818), A Trip to the Coast. Or Poems Descriptive of Various Interesting Objects on the Sea-Shore (1819), Mamma’s Present of Pictures and Poetry(1820), and Poems for Young Children (1848). Her poem "Prejudice" was included in the collection The Hermit and the Traveller (1816) along with poetry by Thomas Parnell and Oliver Goldsmith. In British Children's Poetry of the Romantic Era: Verse, riddle, and rhyme (2014), Donelle Ruwe discusses O'Keeffe's many contributions to children's poetry traditions, such as her creation of the children's verse-novel and her use of active learning techniques and innovative verse forms.Donelle Ruwe, British Children's Poetry of the Romantic Era: Verse, Riddle, and Rhyme (2014) Houndsmills: Palgrave MacMillan. Last years O'Keeffe died unmarried in 1865 in Brighton. For the last few years she had been sustained by grants from the Literary Fund.Clare L. Taylor, ‘O'Keeffe, Adelaide (1776–1865)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, May 2009 accessed 20 Jan 2017 Writing Novels O'Keeffe's 1st published work is the historical novel Llewellin: A Tale Adelaide O'Keeffe, Llewellin: A Tale. 3 vols. London: Cawthorn, 1798-1799., and throughout her writing career, she would return to the historical fiction form, often seeking out narratives in which her heroes suffered the trauma of a disrupted childhood, often caused by the separation of the hero's parents, as is the case with her final novel '' The Broken Sword, or, A Soldier’s Honour: A Tale of the Allied Armies of 1757.'' Adelaide O'Keeffe, The Broken Sword, or, A Soldier’s Honour: A Tale of the Allied Armies of 1757. London: Groombridge, 1854. For discussion of the themes of O'Keeffe's novels, see Donelle Ruwe's essay “''Zenobia, Queen of Palmyra'': Adelaide O'Keeffe, the Jewish Conversion Novel, and the Limits of Rational Education." Eighteenth-Century Life 36.1 (Winter 2012): 30-53. DOI 10.1215/00982601-1457093 O'Keeffe's 2nd novel, Zenobia, Queen of Palmyra; a Narrative, Founded on History, Zenobia, Queen of Palmyra; a Narrative, Founded on History. London: Rivington, 1814. is particularly interesting to scholars today, for it features a powerful queen from the Roman empire. Zenobia, as depicted by O'Keeffe, is taught multiple religions (and also teaches others, including her husband)as she converts from paganism, to Judaism, and finally to Christianity. As Donelle Ruwe suggests, although Zenobia's final conversion to Christianity is intended to prove that Christianity is the superior religion, the fact the same pedagogical lessons and approaches are used to sway her from 1 religion to another ultimately calls into question the very nature of religious belief.Donelle Ruwe, “''Zenobia, Queen of Palmyra'': Adelaide O'Keeffe, the Jewish Conversion Novel, and the Limits of Rational Education." Eighteenth-Century Life 36.1 (Winter 2012): 30-53. DOI 10.1215/00982601-1457093 O'Keeffe's 3rd novel, Dudley (1819), is set in contemporary times, and it, too, emphasizes discussions of education. It is modeled directly after Adèle et Théodore, ou Lettres sur l'éducation (1782) by Stéphanie Félicité, comtesse de Genlis (translated as Adelaide and Theodore). O'Keeffe's most famous prose work is a retelling of the first five books of the Bible, Patriarchal Times; or, The Land of Canaan: a Figurate History (1811). Adelaide O'Keeffe, Patriarchal Times; or, The Land of Canaan: a Figurate History. London 1811. Recognition O'Keeffe's poetry has been republished in facsimile form in the database, Irish Women Poets of the Romantic Period, with an introduction by Donelle Ruwe and under the guidance of series editor Stephen Behrendt (Alexander Street Press, 2008). Publications *''Llewellin'' (1799) *''Patriarchal Times'', or, The Land of Canaan (1811) * Original Poems for Infant Minds by Ann Taylor, Jane Taylor and Adelaide O'Keeffe(1804, 1805) *''Original Poems Calculated to Improve the Mind of Youth'' (1808) *''The Old Grand-Papa, and Other Poems, for the Amusement of Youth'' (1812) *''Zenobia, Queen of Palmyra'' (1814) *"Prejudice" in The Hermit and the Traveller (1816) *''National Characters Exhibited in Forty Geographical Poems'' (1818) *''Dudley'' (1819) *''A Trip to the Coast. Or Poems Descriptive of Various Interesting Objects on the Sea-Shore'' (1819) *''Mamma’s Present of Pictures and Poetry''(1820) * "Memoir" in O'Keeffe's Legacy to his Daughter (1834) *''Poems for Young Children'' (1848) *''The Broken Sword: a Tale'' (1854) See also *List of Irish poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 17, 2018. Notes External links * O'Keeffe, John Category:1776 births Category:1865 deaths Category:People from Dublin Category:Women poets Category:Irish poets Category:Irish novelists Category:Amanuenses Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Irish women writers Category:Poets Category:People from Dublin (city)